Bite of love
by Baby-Vamp1997
Summary: Young Katelyn sneakout of her house one night and came arcoss a tall handsome and sweet young boy and they talk for hours but on her way back home she will never know she will never make it until it's to late or it's it... Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold Monday night as I walked home from my best friend's house after sneaking-out to go over there all night long. I walk down the path to my home and like always I passed by the book store that was on the corner and realized that the new vampire book to the series I was reading and thought _'What the heck!' _Miles will slip in there and get since I'm walking right passed the place that has it. So I looked both ways and ran across the street and into the book store. When I got inside and was greeted by Ms. Walters, a rather short woman was fiery red hair and bulky round orange glasses, wear her normal poke a dot dress. She waved and I did the same in return. When I finally got the area where the vampire books were I saw a very handsome tall, long blond haired, blue eyed teenage boy, maybe a year older then me, already there looking at two different books trying to figure out which one he wanted. Right when I saw the book I needed I pick it up and turn to leave when I heard a deep handsome voice say.

"Excuse me. I saw you get one of the books in the Blue Bloods series and you look like someone who likes vampire books, I was wondering if you could tell me one is better out of the two of these?"

I turn and noticed it was the boy that I had seen when I first came in, He was staring at me with intense eyes. I looked down to see he was holding my two favorite books. In his left, he had _Vampire Kisses _and in his right he had Blue Bloods the first in the series I was reading now.

"Um I love them both but if I had to choose I would pick Vampire Kisses." I smiled. "But It's up to you I don't want to get the book and not like it. I mean everybody has different views of different things. I mean I could love to book but there's a chance you wouldn't."

"That's true. But there is also the chance I could love the book like you." He smiled.

"That is true." I agreed with a small smile.

"I guess it's all up to chances." He said in a seductive voice.

"I guess it is." I agreed again.

"Just like how it was chance that you and I would meet tonight. I'm Eric. Eric Evans." He said holding out his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand and said. "Katelyn, Katelyn Haylyn."

With my hand still in his, he whispered. "What a beautiful name." and placed a soft kiss on the back of my hand.

"Thank you." I said flattered.

"You are most welcome." He smiled. "Your boyfriend is a lucky one."

"Oh I don't have a boyfriend." I whispered lost in his deep ice blue eyes.

"Oh what a shame, I would have thought someone as gorgeous as you would have million admirers. They are all fouls for not fighting over the honor of having you as theirs. Your beauty is truly captivating. I would be honored to have as mine." He smiled a seductive smile and bowed.

I was truly flattered and amazed. I had never heard a boy of my age talk as if he were from a different time and place.

"That's very sweet of you." I smiled.

"Anything for a girl as beautiful as you." He whispered.

I blushed. "Well I must be going." I said sadly.

"What a shame." He said also in a sad voice.

"Yes. It is a shame." I whispered getting lost in his eyes yet again.

"Hmmmm. Then why don't you sit with me for awhile?" He suggested.

"O-ok." I whispered unevenly.

With the hand, he was still holding led me over to a sitting area. He took a seat across from me and looked at me with interest.

"Tell me Katelyn." He began but stopped.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How old are you?" He asked back.

"Thirteen." I whispered.

"You don't look or act like a thirteen year old I thought you were older." He said.

"I don't feel thirteen sometimes either. Sometimes I feel much older." I told not knowing why.

"Really? That's wonderful!" He whispered.

"Huh?" I asked very confused.

"Nothing." He smiled. "So what's a girl like you doing out this late with no one to protect her?"

"Well my parents think I'm still at home so do my brother and sister. I snuck out because I went to a friend's house and then decided to come here because I just couldn't wait to get the new Blue Bloods book." I smiled.

"I'm guessing you sneak out a lot." He chuckled.

I smiled and said. "Not all the time. But normally I sneak out with my sister and we go walking through the town."

"So where is your sister then?" He asked sounding worried that I was alone.

"Well she was supposed to come with me but she fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake her." I explained.

I looked at the clock on the wall and was shocked to see how late it was.

"I have to go." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a lonely voice.

"Yes I can't afford my brother finding out that I snuck out." I said sadly. "I wish I could stay but I can't. But I hope to run into you again. I had fun." I smiled.

"I'm glad." He smiled happy that I had enjoyed myself. He grabbed my hand softly and kissed it. He looked deep within my eyes and said. "It was truly an honor to have met you. I wait the next time we meet." He bowed.

I smiled and then turned to leave. I walked up to the checkout counter and bought my book and start on my way home.

I was half way home almost to the greenbelt, a little park that beside my house. When I heard someone walking towards me in from the green belt. I ran down the alleyway between the greenbelt and back of the wall-greens. I was running as fast as I could. I could still hear someone running behind me. I was almost to the other entrance to the park when someone grabbed me from behind.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed.

But my attacker didn't let go and he didn't speak.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" I cried out again.

Still my attacker didn't let go nor did he speak.

Tears began to run down my face. My whole life flashing before my face, I saw my Grandma and grandpa faces. I saw my brother Jonathan's face all my friends' faces then the last face I saw was the face of my older sister Linsey's face.

"PLEASE! Please I'm begging you please don't take me away from my sister! Please don't!" I cried tears running down my face like a rushing river.

I felt my attacker kiss my neck and the whisper in a horse voice. "I am truly sorry. I just can't let you go. I've been searching centuries for you. I just can't let you go now that I've found you. I love you too much for that." He kissed my neck again and then bit into my flesh where his lips were.

I could feel my blood draining from my body. I could feel sleep dragging me under. After what seemed like forever, I felt him pull away. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms. I only got one look at my attacker before sleep dragged me down into a pit of darkness. I was too shocked to see who it was. It was Eric. The boy I had met at the bookstore. Why? He seemed so sweet when I met him. I didn't get to think about why he did it because I into a deep sleep…..

When I woke up, I was… Wait a second… Where am I! I looked around and it was pitch black. Oh my god! I was in a coffin! I screamed as loud as I could.

The coffin lid swung open.

"Katie what's wrong are you ok?" Eric asked worried. He reached his head to brush my hair out of my eyes.

I jerked away from his touch in a flash I had never moved that fast before. Before I knew it my back was up against the wall.

He looked truly hurt by the way, I acted to his touch.

"Please. Please don't be afraid of me." He said in a weak voice again reaching out his hand for me to take.

I fell to my knees, put my face in my hands, and started to cry.

"Please just let me go!" I cried lifting my head from my hands to look at him.

"I… Can't do that." He whispered.

"Why not?" I yelled at him.

He didn't say a thing he just looked down at my hands.

I looked down at my hands. I started to cry even more. Because my hands were covered in tears of blood. And every tear that fell from my face and landed in my hand was dark red and thick.

"What did you do too me." I asked in a weak voice.

"I-I made you into what I am. I made you one of the undead." He said.

"W-What?" I asked shakily

"I turned you into a vampire." He whispered.

End of dream

I shot up in bed gasping.

"Whoa…"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

That dream felt so real last night.

I looked over at my alarm clock it read 6:65am. Well I guess I better get up and ready for school.

School! I know what you're thinking '_what kid in the their right mind says that?_' But really I like school! I mean my older sister, Linsey, is amazing at Math and in Glee Club plus she on the schools dance team and plays every sport you can think of and is a straight A+ student and my older brother is awesome with History and he's on the Football, basketball and baseball Team and I straight A+ student. And me I do everything my sister does except I'm not in Glee Clue because, well, I can't sing and I not on the dance team ether because I can't dance.

Anyway the only reason today might be cool is because we have three new students. Two boys and one girl, their brothers and sister but they're not blood siblings or so I was told by my friend, a girl named Savanna, a major gossiper, so I know a lot about what's going on at school. And from what Savanna said that they were adopted. And they're adoptive parents moved here they live across the street from us now and they go to the same school as us.

After I had my shower, I walked into my walk-in closet and picked out a pair of black shorts and a tee that says '_I'm not short but my temper is._' And a pair of Indian style brown boots. I walked into my master bathroom, and try to decide on what to do with my hair, after about five minutes of fiddling with my hair I heard a knock on my bathroom door I looked over and saw my sister, Linsey, standing in the door way smiling a kind and loving smile she always smiled at me. You see our mom is a doctor and our dad is a lawyer so their never home so Linsey took over running the house and taking care of me while Jonathan or Jonny as everyone calls him, our older brother, does the yard work. It's always been like that ever since I was like born so Linsey's more like a mom then a sister.

"Do you need help?" Linsey asked.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course I can." She smiled and walked over to me gently pushed me down to sit on my vanity mirror bench.

"Do you want me to do your make up as well?" Linsey asked.

"Please?" I smiled.

She just laughed and pulled out the curling iron.

"Are you excited for your first test today?" She asked after a few moments of silences.

"Yeah. Well no, I mean yes. I guess I'm just nerves. I what if I fail the test?" I trailed off.

"I know how that feels. But I promise you! You will pass that Math test with flying colors." She smiled.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I know how smart you are plus you have been studying weeks for this test you will do amazingly." She smiled a mothering and knowing smile.

I smiled back feeling much better she always knew what to say to make me feel better.

After a few minutes, she started doing my make-up and then she was done.

"There all done." She smiled and turned me so I could see myself in the vanity.

She put my hair half up half down and did my make-up in a natural way with a soft pink lip-gloss.

"I love it!" I squealed.

"I'm glad." She laughed. "Now do you want to ride with me or Jonny?"

"I want to ride with you." I said

"Ok then get your backpack ready and when you're done come down to the kitchen and I'll have you're pop tart ready." She told me and walked out of the room.

After I got everything into my backpack, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Here you go." Linsey smiled while sitting a plate with pop tart in front of me.

"Thank you." I smiled and then started to eat.

"You are most welcome." She laughed.

"Well good morning my beautiful girls!" Jonny said with his booming and cheerful voice as he walked into the room. He was wearing his normal blue jeans and tee shirt with his jock jacket.

"Well good morning to you to our most handsome brother!" Linsey and I both said in a singing song voice. It's our thing to do that in the mornings we have been doing it since I was four.

We all laughed.

Jonny walked over to me, kissed my forehead, then walked over to Linsey, and kissed her cheek and nose, which always made her giggle. If it was anyone else, watching our exchange they would probably think it was an exchange a man would do to his wife and daughter, but that was just us. Because as I said before Linsey was like the mom, Jonny was like the dad and they treated me as if I was their daughter it's has always been that way. Because our parents are too busy with their jobs to worry about us, we never see them they leave at exactly 4:00a.m. Every morning and come home at exactly 12:35a.m. Which by that time Linsey, Jonny and I are already asleep.

"Aw we're not having pancakes today? We always have pancakes before school." Jonny pouted.

I couldn't help but giggle at the face he gave Linsey, which he gave me a smile for.

"Well I didn't have any pancake mix because some people eat fifteen pancakes at a time so I have to go to the store after school." Linsey smiled and kissed his cheek.

Jonny smiled a cheeky smile and said. "Well who could blame a guy with such a wonderful cook as you Linsey?"

I laughed sometimes he's such a suck-up.

"Oh sit down and eat your pop tarts." She laughed.

After we all had our breakfast we all grabbed our backpacks and head for the door.

"Well I will see you both at lunch, until then my lovely ladies." Jonny said with a bow.

Linsey and I both let out a round of giggles.

"Well until then our fine sir." Linsey said with a small curtsy.

I laughed at the way they were attacking. They were always like this, some people may think it's weird but I like it I think it's cute.

"Well would you two lovely ladies give me the honor of walking you to your car?" Jonny asked and offered both his arms for Linsey and I as if he were a man in the 1800s.

"Well of course you can kind sir." Linsey said in a southern bell tone as she looped her left arm his right and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him smile like a fool.

I giggled and looped my right arm through his left.

When we reached, my side of the car Jonny lets go of our arms and open the door for me.

"Why thank you." I curtsied and got in the car.

"You are most welcome." He smiled and closed the door.

I watched as he walked back to Linsey and looped arms with her again.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but it didn't look like it was bad so I just got comfortable and waited for Linsey to come.

While I waited I got the feeling so one or ones were watching us but I just brushed it off as being paranoia from the dream I had last night.

When Linsey got in the car, she was laughing.

"What?" I asked with a smile with Linsey you couldn't help but smile when you're around her because she always happy and friendly she almost always had a smile on her face unless she was giving me or Jonny a stern talking to or was trying to calm us both down after eating tons of candy on Halloween.

"Nothing Jonny just said something funny that's all, ready to go?" She asked still smiling a bright smile.

"Yep all ready." I smiled brightly back.

"Great! Let's get going then." She said as she pulled out of the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE (ERIC'S POV)

School is terrible I have already when though my first period and now it's math… Yay! Please note the sarcasm. Plus there's a test today! It's my first day of school and there's a test! This sucks!

As I walked into the classroom, the teacher put me at an empty deck.

We were ten minutes into the class when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" My teacher, Mr. Miller, called out to whoever was at the door.

The door open and two girls walked in. they were both gorgeous. One was my age, which was thirteen, and the other looked to be the same age as my brother, William, who is fifteen. They both had blonde hair, though the older girl's hair was more of a golden blonde hair, where as the girl which was my age, had more of a pale blonde color. The one who was William's age had striking blue eyes that had a touch of silver and the girl who was my age had the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen they were a greenish blue that had silver through into them, they were amazing.

"Sorry Katelyn's so late Mr. Miller we got stuck in traffic this morning it won't happen again." The older girl apologized with a small friendly smile. So Katelyn was the name of the girl with the beautiful greenish blue eyes.

"Oh no worry Linsey darling I am sure you have already taught her this last year so no need to worry my dear no need to worry at all." Mr. Miller smiled at the older girl, Linsey I think he said her was.

"Oh good! Well I'll just be getting to my history class." The Linsey girl smiled a beautifully bright smile.

Linsey turned to Katelyn. "Blow that test out of the water! Good luck sweetheart!" Linsey told Katelyn with a kind and loving smile and a kiss of the cheek and nose, which made Katelyn giggle.

When Linsey left, Katelyn had a bright smile that matched Linsey's one.

Katelyn walked over to the deck and sat down beside me I swear I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

After Mr. Miller handed the test out it took me about five minutes to finish the test and when I looked over Katelyn already finished. Wow, I'm a vampire and have been through middle school five different time and I couldn't finish the test that fast.

I guess she could feel me staring at her because she looked up and smiled.

"Hi I'm Katelyn. Katelyn Haylyn but you can call me Katie." She said in a kind and friendly voice as she held her hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Eric. Eric Evans." I smiled back and shook her hand.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Eric." She smiled.

The rest of class was of Katie and I talking and getting to know each other and at the end of class she invited me to sit with her and her siblings saying she wanted her brother and sister to meet her new best friend. Just the thought of her thinking of me as her best friend made me well up inside.

As we walked into the lunchroom talking up a storm and everyone into lunchroom was whispering about how lucky I was to be talking to one of the Haylyn siblings on my first day of school. And they are…

I am lucky that she even knows my name.


End file.
